


This time you'll be brought up right

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clones, Community: Drawesome, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Kidart, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: "They watch their sons—Rodney's puffing up with pride when he asks the right question, knows the right answer; John's rushing bravely and wide-eyed with wonder to greet each day—they watch the two little boys, one tow-headed and one dark, brothers but related not by blood, and they know they made the right decision."





	This time you'll be brought up right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trinityofone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinityofone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Amazing Adventures of Me, Myself & I, or: Five Times John and Rodney Accidentally Cloned Themselves](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/376155) by Trinityofone. 



> This is for the age diversity art challenge at Drawesome.  
> It's also an illustration for "Progeny" - Part V of Trinityofone's story "The Amazing Adventures of Me, Myself & I, or: Five Times John and Rodney Accidentally Cloned Themselves" in which John and Rodney each raise the other's child-clone.  
> Gouache, finished with coloured pencil and digitally.  
> Note: this part of the 5-things fic is Gen, but a couple of the other parts are explicit (and hilarious).

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/1a6a/ovh9a2buc67y0uszg.jpg)

 

 

[on tumblr](https://mific.tumblr.com/post/173362550965/this-time-youll-be-brought-up-right-mific)


End file.
